


Adjustments for a Duet

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: It took a bit of getting used to, having a brother (and family and friends).





	Adjustments for a Duet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/gifts).



> Tomoe's prize for the DFC short oneshot comp!

It’s an odd adjustment for the both of them, having a brother. They’re too used to keeping things to themselves: shutting others out, or just flat-out lying to them. They’re too used to not being called out on it. They’re too used to slipping through the cracks of not having close friends, and only half a family.

Now they’re accountable for more. They have more to fall back on too so it’s good; it just takes some getting used to. They realise even in the digital world that their old ways of doing things isn’t going to work. How easily Kouji sees through Kouichi’s little white lie and how much it hurts them both in the end. How much unnecessary trouble Kouji gets into because he can’t ask for help… Though Kouichi thinks he didn’t have a whole lot to do with that. It was more Takuya. But Duskmon wasn’t.

And then there was Duskmon, who basically forms the crux of their introduction.

Now are different battles. Telling each other things. Telling their parents things. Leaning on each other and being there for the other… and these changes don’t just involve each other, but their new friends, and the parts of family they’d known and hadn’t known and a much larger world than either of them had seen before.

Funny how it takes another world to show them that, and they have to adjust to not being able to turn into digimon too. But their lives have changed for the better, all in all, so they’ll slip up on occasion but deal with those adjustments happily, on the whole.


End file.
